


all the good girls go to hell

by SapphicPeach



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, lilith is a naughty schoolgirl at heart don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPeach/pseuds/SapphicPeach
Summary: Mary gulped as she quickly took in the rest of Lilith's appearance; the white collared shirt unbuttoned to just below her breasts, the red tie hanging loosely from her neck, and the sinfully short red plaid skirt that gave Mary agenerousview of Lilith's upper thighs.She was dressed as aschoolgirl.In Mary's classroom.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	all the good girls go to hell

It was an average Wednesday afternoon at Baxter High, students and teachers alike beginning to eagerly anticipate the end of the week and the long Thanksgiving weekend. Mary was in her classroom, hastily attempting to finish her notes on the blackboard for her final English lesson. She'd been mildly distracted throughout the day as Lilith had awoken more… _needy_ than usual, clinging to Mary and whispering sweet nothings in her ear to try and convince her to take the day off. While Mary was usually more than happy to bend to Lilith's seductions, she'd fallen a little behind as of late _because_ of said seductions, and she was determined to catch up. Lilith's nude form and pout had stayed with her for the rest of her day, and the more it played in her mind the more eager she was to get home.

The sharp bell rang out over the intercom, indicating the last class of the day was about to begin. When the students were settled in their seats and the second bell indicating the start of class had ended, she lifted her head to greet the room… and promptly froze in place.

There, sat at a desk tucked in the far left corner of the rows, was _Lilith._ Her hair was pulled into a messy updo, strands hanging down around her face framing bright red lips curved into a smirk. Mary gulped as she quickly took in the rest of Lilith's appearance; the white collared shirt unbuttoned to just below her breasts, the red tie hanging loosely from her neck, and the sinfully short red plaid skirt that gave Mary a _generous_ view of Lilith's upper thighs.

She was dressed as a _schoolgirl._

_In Mary's classroom._

Mary could have fainted right then and there.

Lilith slowly brought her pointer finger to her lips, mimicking a shushing motion, a mischievous glint in her bright eyes. It was then Mary noticed the faint haze surrounding Lilith, and she realized that no one but her was able to see the scantily-clad woman.

"Ms. Wardwell?"

Mary looked back out towards the rest of the students, confused expressions and some giggles permeating the air. Mary shook her head and gave a small smile, apologizing.

This was going to be a long period.

The first half of the lesson went by rather smoothly, Lilith resorting to merely shooting Mary lascivious looks and running her hands over her breasts every now and then, little moans escaping her. Mary would freeze, momentarily forgetting that she was the only one aware of Lilith's presence, then relaxing when she saw no reaction from anyone else. Her one, vital mistake was when she got caught up in handing out the day's assignment. She saved Lilith's row for last, and by the time she reached it she was too deep in her explanation to notice she'd stopped right beside Lilith, who of course took the opportunity to run the toe of her stiletto up and down Mary's calf.

_Good lord, how had she not noticed the stilettos until now?!_

Mary stuttered her way through the rest of her spiel, feeling a light blush color her cheeks and neck as Lilith hummed beside her, her tongue flicking out over her top lip. Mary coughed when she finished, hurrying to sit back down at her desk. She noticed a few odd looks from the students again, but was much too distracted to really care. The room quieted down, nothing but the sounds of pen scratching paper and the occasional murmur as one of the students tried to work out an answer to the question they were presented with. Mary's ears perked when she heard Lilith clear her throat, and she felt a small thrum of arousal beat through her when she looked up.

Lilith had sat back in her chair and was slowly spreading her legs. She locked eyes with Mary as her hand snaked down to pull the edge of her skirt higher and higher, revealing to Mary her lack of undergarments and glistening folds.

She was so _wet._

Mary felt the breath catch in her throat and her eyes widened as Lilith ran her fingers through the soaked curls and spread herself for Mary to see, running her middle finger lightly over her clit. Mary's hand tightened painfully around her pen as Lilith's soft whimpers reached her, red lips parting to let out a low moan.

It was almost too much.

Mary watched Lilith for a few more moments, trembling in her seat as Lilith continued to touch herself, her hips thrusting into her palm; how Mary wished it could be her hand there instead.

It was only when Lilith slid two fingers into herself that Mary snapped out of her reverie and decided to regain some control of the situation.

" _Wait,_ " she whispered, knowing Lilith would be able to hear her. Lilith grinned, removing her fingers and languidly licking her arousal off of them, keeping her skirt flipped up and legs open for Mary's viewing pleasure. Mary took a deep breath, the throb between her legs almost painful, and glanced up at the clock, more than pleased to see the bell was about to ring. She shifted some papers around and made an effort to avoid looking at Lilith, despite the lewd sucking sounds she was making while cleaning herself off.

At last, the end of day bell rang, and the tightly wound ball of tension in Mary's chest eased ever so slightly as the students hurried to filter out of the classroom. Mary saw them out as they handed her the assignment from earlier, and quietly thanked heaven above none had any lingering questions. She shut the door a little more forcefully than intended and locked it, making sure the blinds were pulled down over the window so nobody could accidentally peep in.

She'd need privacy for what she had planned.

She turned slowly, pleased to see Lilith had moved to her desk, perched daintily on the end with a mock-innocent expression painted over her features.

"Have I done something wrong, _Ms. Wardwell?_ "

Mary chuckled, feeling more at ease with the empty room and Lilith all to herself finally. She was ready to play now.

"You seemed quite… _distracted_ today, Lilith. It made me wonder if you'd had a chance to complete the assignment I handed out?"

Lilith's smirk faltered at this, her brow furrowing a little.

"Assignment?"

"Yes Lilith. The rules of my classroom are _very_ clear. Completed assignments earn you a reward. Incomplete assignments earn you a punishment. So I'll ask you again," Mary said, placing the stack of papers down and moving closer to Lilith. She wrapped her fingers around the tie and pulled the witch forward so their faces were inches apart.

"Did you complete today's assignment?"

Lilith smirked and felt her hips wiggle of their own accord, eager and anticipating what was to come.

" _No_ , Ms. Wardwell, I'm afraid I did not."

Mary tutted, a small pout forming on her lips as she tightened her hold on Lilith's tie.

" _Naughty girl._ "

Mary's voice was low, teasing, and full of promise. Lilith was suddenly feeling quite breathless. She squeaked as Mary led her by the tie to the front of the desk, groaning as Mary pushed her face down onto it, dragging her nails none-too-gently up Lilith's thighs. She nudged Lilith's legs open with her knee, making sure she was spread appropriately before rounding the desk to pick up one of her wooden rulers; Lilith nearly squealed in excitement.

"Skirt up and hands behind your back please. This is a punishment, remember," Mary admonished, noticing the unrestrained glee on Lilith's face. Lilith quickly sobered her expression and lifted her skirt once more before clasping her hands on her lower back, grinning when Mary's hand pressed her more firmly into the hardwood.

"Now, you're going to count as I go, and if you mess up or forget, I _will_ start over. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Wardwell," Lilith said, feeling herself grow wetter under the press of Mary's palm. She loved when she could tease Mary into taking charge.

_Thwack._

Lilith jolted when the first hit came, harder than expected. Mary smirked as Lilith whined in indignation, and lowered herself above Lilith.

"Start counting, my dear, or this will prove to be a _very_ long punishment."

Lilith let out a shaky breath and steadied herself once more.

"One. Thank you Ms. Wardwell."

Mary made a pleased sound and raised herself back up, bringing the ruler down on Lilith's flesh once more, just under the crease of her bottom.

" _Two._ Thank you Ms. Wardwell."

"Much better Lilith. Continue."

Again and again the ruler slapped against Lilith's tender skin, reddening it; Mary alternated between cheeks and placements until Lilith was panting and on the verge of tears, her arousal clearly dripping down the insides of her thighs.

" _Twenty._ T-Thank you, Ms. Wardwell," Lilith moaned weakly, her forehead pressed onto the now slick surface. Mary stepped back, taking a moment to admire Lilith draped over her desk, flushed and sweaty, her bottom red and raw from Mary's rough treatment. Mary leaned down and placed a light kiss on the heated skin, Lilith hissing at the sting of it.

"Such a good girl. _My_ good girl," Mary whispered. She sank to her knees, ignoring the bite of the hard tile beneath her bones as she lapped at the wetness coating Lilith's thighs. Mary nuzzled her way between Lilith's folds, thoroughly enjoying the sweet, needy sounds Lilith was making.

"Please Mary, _please…_ " Lilith whimpered. No longer caring about their little game, Mary obliged and buried her tongue in Lilith, beginning with long, slow licks to her core before circling her clit. Lilith's hands flew to the edge of the desk, gripping it tightly as Mary ignited warm bursts of pleasure within her. She rolled her hips back into Mary's mouth, moaning when she felt her lower abdomen tightening. She was so close…

"Mary… Mary I need…"

Mary pulled back and allowed Lilith to turn around and hike one of her legs over Mary's shoulder. Mary resumed her previous attentions to Lilith's clit and slipped two fingers inside her, curling them _just so._ Lilith cried out, tangling her hand in Mary's hair as she tipped over the edge, wave upon wave of hot pleasure washing over her while Mary worked her through her orgasm. When Lilith slumped back down on the desk, groaning at the flash of pain in her backside, Mary stood and pulled Lilith into her, relieving her of the hard surface, and kissed her soundly. Lilith nestled into Mary, breathing hard and slightly shaky from the aftershocks.

"Did you get what you wanted, my love?" Mary asked softly, brushing Lilith's hair away from her face and kissing her cheek.

"And _more,_ " Lilith sighed, her expression dreamy and voice slightly hoarse. 

"Good. And Lilith dear, if you ever show up during a class like that again I won't touch you for a _week._ Is that understood?"

Lilith chuckled, playfully nipping at Mary's neck.

" _Yes, Ms.Wardwell._ "


End file.
